


it's only a matter of time

by alachrymose (sunflowerlarry)



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Philosophical shit, Time - Freeform, Time Travel, hoping to win hehe, i was too carried away, ish, this was for a giveaway!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerlarry/pseuds/alachrymose
Summary: hi so i came across an fb giveaway for HSMNL tix & we had to like answer these 20 qs correctly and fast and s u r p r i s i n g l y i was one of those who had the highest points and knowing that i literally came across the GA and was 5 questions late for it i'm not really expecting that much but of course who wouldn't want to win amiritefor the last tie breaker we were asked to make a short story with harry styles as the main character and HHhhhH it isn't something i'm proud of the whole thing seems so rushed and cringe-y but here u can read it if you want :>Disclaimer: hii so i know H is super humble and he’s such a kind person, he treats everyone equally, and he’s such a precious human being I know he would never care to think of some of the thoughts that would be mentioned in the story I really don’t want to like downgrade his image or something HE DESERVES THE WORLD so this work is pure fiction. and I did it solely to reach the standard of creativity the giveaway creator had set (hopefully, I did huhu I tried) I hope you enjoy reading & it won’t be boringg! three days to work on this is a lot of pressure hahahag





	it's only a matter of time

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i came across an fb giveaway for HSMNL tix & we had to like answer these 20 qs correctly and fast and s u r p r i s i n g l y i was one of those who had the highest points and knowing that i literally came across the GA and was 5 questions late for it i'm not really expecting that much but of course who wouldn't want to win amirite
> 
> for the last tie breaker we were asked to make a short story with harry styles as the main character and HHhhhH it isn't something i'm proud of the whole thing seems so rushed and cringe-y but here u can read it if you want :>
> 
> Disclaimer: hii so i know H is super humble and he’s such a kind person, he treats everyone equally, and he’s such a precious human being I know he would never care to think of some of the thoughts that would be mentioned in the story I really don’t want to like downgrade his image or something HE DESERVES THE WORLD so this work is pure fiction. and I did it solely to reach the standard of creativity the giveaway creator had set (hopefully, I did huhu I tried) I hope you enjoy reading & it won’t be boringg! three days to work on this is a lot of pressure hahahag

  
8th of August, 2022.  
The Harry Styles Concert at the O2 Arena in London.  


**Time.**

Harry Styles couldn’t be more frightened of any other word. It holds so much meaning, spiraling thoughts, and it holds life itself. He used to stay up all night thinking of that deafening silence that comes after a heartbeat or that small hyphen between two distinct dates on a tombstone. Time scared the hell out of him, it surrounded his thoughts more often than not and ate up whatever he should have been focusing at the moment. 

It was late afternoon on a busy August day, he had a London show coming up in a few hours. It would be the eighth time he’d be performing on the exact same stage in his entire career. Twelve years ago, he would never believe it if someone had come up to him, telling him that one day he’d be singing his heart out at the O2 Arena. Now, he would probably feel the same. He had grown tired of performing, his voice may not have changed that much for the past few years but his mind was giving up and being blinded by lights every single night wasn’t something someone like him would be enjoying. At times, Harry would mumble to himself about how he’d do everything to get out of the mess he’d gotten himself into. He started to regret singing that Stevie Wonder song on television.

He had around two minutes before the show when the narrow, makeshift staircase that lead to the stage felt unstable to his feet. The board shook once he had stepped on it and Harry could have mistaken each step flattening to the ground. His eyebrows furrowed just as the lights in the entire arena turned off and screams of his fans started getting louder. He took a step.

And then he fell.

It was the vastness of black after that.

***

 

Harry awoke to a torturous ringing in his head. The back of his neck felt frozen solid. He was in a state he’d never experienced before. He felt vulnerable.

A harsh swing of a nearby door made his eyes shot open. Finally, the light passed through. His eyes adjusted and soon, he could make out the colour of cream in a ceiling all too familiar to him. _What happened?_

“You’re a grown man, Harry. I can’t keep you in this house forever.” His mum’s voice has stopped the ringing. The air was thick. “You’ve dropped out of college, you’ve been working at the same old bakery down the street, and I’m definitely not getting younger, you know that, right?”

He was still. His body was still stiff and he had no idea what was going on. He attempted to stretch but to no use. 

Anne sighed, “I’ll be out for a walk.” She said and closed the door.

Before he knew it, his body relaxed and his mind regained consciousness. His hands reached his face and felt the prominent stubble on his chin. He got off the bed and stared silently at his old childhood bedroom, his mouth agape, he was back in Cheshire.

After almost an hour figuring out what was going on, all the while checking his own reflection every now and then, he decided to go out and find answers. He knew the town by heart and recalling the directions towards the W Mandeville Bakery was an easy task. 

The second he came in everyone was bustling as usual but having memories of the last time being here a little over five years ago, was unsettling and nerve-wrecking at the same time. He was confused beyond words. One moment he had fallen a few seconds before his gig and the other moment he’s back in his hometown. A lady he isn’t very fond of started pushing him towards the counter, shoving an apron to his back. She had the exact same apron on as well.

“The least you could do is go to work _on time._ ” She said before she left him behind the counter to attend to the kitchen at the back.

Harry was baffled. The last time he was behind this counter serving customers was twelve years ago. Twelve, yet it seemed everyone around him thought otherwise. It was as if he was standing on the exact same spot yesterday. 

He wasn’t. He was in Birmingham yesterday, _he knows it._

Absentmindedly, he failed to notice a teenage girl standing on the opposite side of the glass counter, pointing at some freshly baked vanilla cake slices. He blinked, suddenly not knowing how to respond.

“Two slices, please. Thank you.” She smiled and held out crumpled money. Harry couldn’t help but notice the dangling bracelets from her wrist. But it was the saddening sight underneath them that got to him the most. He took the money.

The girl had taken a seat on the nearest chair once he took a plate from a large drawer at the back and proceeded to place two slices of vanilla cake on it. He stopped for roughly a minute, staring into thin space. Hundreds of thoughts were flooding his mind. There was one thing he was sure of; time was there, but it wasn’t eating him up as it usually did.

Harry Styles was a sixteen-year-old working student at a bakery. He was the sweetest, everyone loved him. He had a beautiful voice that caught the attention of those who were in the distance to hear. They always said he should go audition in a show. With his looks and talent, he could go anywhere. 

They were right.

He’d earned everything ever since that audition date twelve years ago, but he lost two. He lost time and happiness, there was never any present in his world. He was always bombarded with events; a single, an album, and a tour. All of that, repeatedly, for years.

“Harry!” another lady scolded him. He had been standing behind the counter, holding the cake slices, for a while now. He mumbled a “sorry” and walked to the customer.

He placed the plate on the table. 

Before he got a hold of himself, his mouth moved on its own. “I’m sorry for asking,” he started “But… are you, perhaps, um, alright?”

She stared at him with a puzzled face that slowly turned into an expression of realization. She smiled and looked up, “You saw them, didn’t you?” she asked.

Harry hesitantly nodded and was about to blurt out more apologies when she cleared her throat to speak.

“I’m doing great, actually.” She smiled again, genuinely this time. “These were a little over a year ago, I’ve stopped. It’s okay. Thank you for asking, even thought it was a little out of the blue.” She laughed lightly.

“That’s… wonderful to hear. I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have. Please enjoy your stay.” 

“Really, it’s fine. I’ve finally decided it’s all not worth the pain. Music.” She said, “Music helped a lot. Also, this certain band I’m a fan of, they help me get through the day.”

He knowingly smiled back. At her age, he was motivated by music as well. “The Script?” he asked.

She laughed once more, “One Direction, actually. I suppose you know them?”

That was it.

Harry said his thanks and apologies to the girl, took his apron off, and left the building. Despite all the workers behind him shouting after. He needed time to think. He had time now. 

His feet were sore once he got to Saltersford park. A twelve minute walk was not that bad, he used to go here all the time. It was a small one but there seemed to be no one around except for the occasional couple strolling. He plumped down on the grass and rubbed his face.

_Was it a dream? How come it all felt, and been so real?_

Without thinking, he laid down and stared at the sky. It had been a beautiful day, the sky was a bright blue, All so suddenly, he’s back to his normal life. When just yesterday, he remembered performing in front of thousands of people in Birmingham.

And his thoughts go back to what the girl said. She had been hurting herself, but she stopped because of music. Because of a certain band. And that certain band, he was in a few years back.

_Has the world line changed? There was a One Direction, but why was he here laying down on the park in Cheshire?_

A random quote popped into his head, with no particular reason why. It was his favorite quote, from an infamous author.

  
**To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist; that is all.**  


He vividly remembers saying similar words during one of his gigs.

“We are all left with two choices: to live or to exist.” He declared as he stood in front of his fans, giving another one of those motivational speeches. He smiled to himself, then it struck him.

He was already living. 

For years, he’d perform on stage, among the fans who have been there from the very beginning of his career. He started feeling as if he’d been so selfish, that he’d overlooked those years wherein everyone gave him respect and praise, not only because he was a successful artist, but because he was a human being, willing to help others in any way he can, especially through music. 

Harry closed his eyes and wondered how it all came to this. _Was this some sort of message the universe was sending to come to his senses and realize he’d lost track of not only time, but of himself as well?_

And the world turned black after that.

 

***

 

He found himself in a hospital room once he opened his eyes. He reached out to the beside table and to grab a hold of his phone. **11:35 pm. August 8, 2022.**

He was back. And he had absolutely no plan on returning to that state any time soon.

He became an artist for a reason; to save lives. No contract, management, or any measurement of progress is ever going to change that. He had that dream for a reason, too. 

Harry realized he was so caught up in the idea of time that it reached to a point where he was horrified of what would happen next, or what would have happened before if some things were otherwise done.

_Time scared the hell out of him._

He opened his social media accounts and scrolled through hundreds of fan projects, art, and messages. He’d been overlooking all of these people who are the very reason he’s had the heart to sing. 

One particular post caught his eye. The girl seemed all too familiar, and he guessed it had to do with vanilla cake slices.

He clicked on the post and read.

> **  
> Hi Harry!**
> 
> **I know this may sound really cliché and stuff. But I really just wanted to personally thank you for everything, and how much I appreciate your performances. I know you’re tired from performing almost every single night with little to no rest whatsoever. I want you to know that we, your fans & every other person out there in the world who appreciate your music, are so blessed to have the opportunity to listen to your work. You’ve been saving lives for twelve years. That’s a long, long time. Despite that, it seems as if you give out no sign of stopping. A break isn’t an easy thing to just announce, but we all know you deserve it. You deserve it all. Twelve years ago, I was a mess. I had a lot of rough times back then and in all honesty, One Direction as a band got me through every day. I know you wouldn’t want me to say this but I owe you guys so much. You’ve been my rock, my light, and my reason. Life is a single piece of finite thread and we all won’t be here for long. I want you to know that despite the so little time we get to have here on earth, you’ve made countless of lives worth living. Thank you! I hope you take care of yourself. Oh, and by the way, I’m a professional artist right now. I’ve gotten back my passion for painting. You wouldn’t want to take all the credit of course, but you’ve done a big part. Thank you.**
> 
> **Attached is a picture of me and my WIP of you. Hoping to finish it as soon as I can.**
> 
> **Aurora  
>  P.S. I love vanilla cake!!!  
>  **

**Author's Note:**

> This work is pure fiction.
> 
> Illustrator: PBC Torralba (thanx hoe !!)


End file.
